One Two Three
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Eli doesn't know about Fitz and me… but when he found out about us, I didn't think he would try and join in. I guess when Fitz says "Eli's a freak" he means… Eli is a freak…


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, no really I don't!

A/N: I promised so many people that I would do an Eclitz, and here it is. rabidbunnybots kind of ha ha sent me a message and well, I felt bad because she asked me about three weeks ago for me to post, and I said I would, but I completely forgot. Lady Azura asked me as well and… well yeah I'm a horrible person… But anyway, here's the Eclitz, I hope you like it!

Warnings: SEX O.e

Enjoy!

* * *

One Two Three

Summary: Eli doesn't know about Fitz and me… but when he found out about us, I didn't think he would try and join in. I guess when Fitz says "Eli's a freak" he means… Eli is a freak…

* * *

"Fitz, we can't do this, not here!" I interjected as he pulled me to the side, away from the people on the sidewalk. I frowned, realizing we were in a dark ally. Fitz looked down at me and I swallowed nervously. He reached up and twirled my hair between his finger saying, "Didn't you say that your freak boyfriend is hanging around with Adam today?"

I nodded.

"Well wouldn't it be kind of bad to be walking around the streets, and him randomly showing up?" Fitz stated. I nodded, knowing that he was stating the truth. I looked up at me and he stared back down with those unbelievably dark blue orbs of his. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. Fitz pushed me up against the wall of the cold, wet ally. I let him kiss me, his lips moving over mine, beckoning me to open my mouth.

I complied, slowly parting my lips. His tongue dove into my mouth and I tasted cigarettes and the strawberry milkshake that I "forced him" to try. Fitz's hands moved to my waist and he pushed his body closer to mine. I was crushed between the wall and him. I whimpered, and he took that as a hint, softly stepping back.

He moved his lips down my neck and Fitz automatically placed his hand between my legs, lifting the skirt of my dress up, just a tad bit. My knees became weak as he started to rub me through my thin panties. Fitz smirked and muttered, "You're so wet already. I say we take this elsewhere, are your parents going to be home."

Slightly dazed, I shook my head, and responded, "They're at a marriage counseling session tonight, won't be out for another two hours." Fitz smirked yet again, that smirk reminded me of Eli's and then I frowned.

"Well let's go then." He said.

I didn't argue, only followed him away from the ally. We walked towards back to my house; it didn't take long because well, we didn't go far. Fitz and I didn't say much on the way back. He really wasn't the talkative type. I can't imagine him being the talkative type though. I reached up and grasped his hand. Fitz looked down at me and his lips curled up lightly to a smile.

His grip tightened on mine and I reached up with my free hand and wrapped it around his bicep, keeping us close together. I looked down at the sidewalk as we walked around the corner, coming close to my house. And my nightmare just began, when I saw a familiar hearse parked in front of my house.

"Shit, looks like your boyfriend is here."

I mentally stabbed myself, hoping I could just die right now. My heart stopped a few times, but it continued beating rapidly in my chest. And, of course, Eli climbed out of the driver's side of Morty, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, walked up to Fitz and I. He looked so angry, I kind of stumbled back, letting go of Fitz's hand and standing to the side. Eli switched glances between us and he said, "So it's true? You're fucking around with Fitz?"

I couldn't find the words to say to that, so Fitz answered for me.

"You're now finding this out Emo boy? God, you're so slow."

I looked up at Eli and he glared at me. I chewed nervously on my bottom lip and swallowed hard. Eli asked, "What were you guys going to do?" I blinked up at him, and then looked over at Fitz, who rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. I whispered, "We were going to go to my house and um… yeah." Fitz linked his arm around my shoulders and said, "Yeah, we're going to go fool around, but you had to show up and ruin the moment." I bowed my head and Eli said, in what I thought was him being sarcastic, "Well I'm bored, I came to do the same thing with Clare, but clearly she's taken."

"What exactly are you getting at Emo boy?" Fitz asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Neanderthal." Eli responded quickly. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"God, you are a freak." Fitz said.

"Only when I want to be." Eli stepped in front of me, and stole a kiss. I was taken aback from it, and gasped. His tongue dove into my mouth and after moments of trying to realize what just happen, I was soon kissing him back. Eli pushed me back towards the side of Morty and I reached up and grabbed his biceps. Eli crushed his lips harder against mine and he surprised me, by jerking his hips up towards mine. I moaned in the kiss. Just as it was getting good, he was torn away from me.

"What the fuck, Fitz?" Eli shouted.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but I say we take this inside, where it's warmer. I don't like public indecency especially if I'm watching you do it to this gorgeous girl here." Fitz stated. I was out of breath, could barely even think, not to mention I barely heard what Fitz just said. Eli took my hand and lead me towards the front door. I bent down in front of the boys, lifting the small mat, and pulling the spare key out. I unlocked the front door, and we all walked inside.

I shut the door, and Fitz had pushed me up against it.

"Okay before you two get greedy, can I at least change out of this?" I asked, pushing both their chests back. I walked up the stairs to my room and quickly pealed my floral dress off, as well as my green cardigan. I grabbed my shorts and t-shirt, and looked at myself in the mirror. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

I slowly walked out of my room, down the stairs and into the living room. My eyes grew wide.

"U-um, you guys?" I asked.

Fitz pulled his mouth away from Eli, and Eli said, "It was his idea." Fitz punched Eli's shoulder. I giggled and felt my face turn red. I mean, I just walked in on Eli and Fitz making out… on my couch. I swallowed nervously and walked towards them, sitting down between them. I tapped my knees and said, "Sooo, what do we do now?"

"Well," Fitz leaned into me, pressing his lips against my neck, "We can start by getting you all worked up," His lips traveled to my ear, "And then we'll go from there." I shuddered and Eli cupped my face and turned me to face him. He pressed his lips against mine and I hesitantly kissed him back. Eli licked my bottom lip and pressed his tongue passed my lips. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and clenched it, tugging softly on it. Eli moaned and moved his lips down to my neck.

Just when I thought Fitz was going to sit there and do nothing, I felt his hands reach up and grab my breasts. Eli sucked on my skin and I moaned in his ear. Fitz's hands moved inside my shirt and I arched my back as he cradled his hands over my breasts through my lacy bra. Eli's lips moved to the other side of my neck, and Fitz's head fell to my shoulder. His lips brushed the skin of my neck and he started to suck on it, like Eli had been doing for the past two to three minutes.

"I can't let Emo boy have all the fun now can i?" Fitz whispered in my ear. I whimpered in response and he pulled me away from Eli, laying me over his lap. I looked up at Fitz and his hand moved down between my legs. I moaned, breathing heavily as he rubbed me through my shorts. Fitz smirked and Eli sighed heavily.

"Calm down Emo kid, you'll get your turn." Fitz smirked, looking back towards Eli. I licked my bottom lip and moved from Fitz's lap and got up on my hands and knees, I leaned up and kissed Eli on the mouth, while my hands worked on his belt. My face turned ten different shades of red when I felt my shorts and panties being pulled down. Fitz muttered a "hn" and said, "Clare you're so wet already." I swallowed hard continued to undo Eli's pants.

I pulled them down, along with his boxers, and moaned loud, feeling Fitz's tongue steadily lick my pussy. I pressed myself against him, his tongue moving deeper inside me. I moaned breathily, and forgot that Eli was slouching on the couch, with both his pants and boxers down. I shuddered and Eli thrust his hips up, grazing the tip of his cock across my lips. I leaned down and wrapped my lips around his cock and Eli's breath hitched.

I pulled my mouth away and moaned loud, as Fitz slowly pushed his index finger inside me. Eli leaned forward and he crushed his lips over mine.

"I say we switch this up." I heard Fitz say.

He flipped me over so I was on my back, my head in Eli's lap. Fitz pushed my legs up to my chest and I watched him lick his lips and dip down. I cried out the second he started to flick his tongue over my clit. My legs shook and I arched my back. Eli leaned down and he placed a small kiss in between my breasts. I squeezed my eyes shut as the unbearable pleasure coursed through my body. Eli moved his lips to my nipple and he swirled his tongue around it, while he teased the other between his thumb and index fingers.

"A-ahh! Oh my god!" I cried out.

Fitz thrust his tongue in and out of my pussy while his thumb rubbed my clit in a fast motion. Eli switched, and started to suck and nibble my other nipple, while his fingers worked on the one he was just playing with. I arched my hips against Fitz's face and trying to get him to do something so I can orgasm faster.

Eli tugged my nipple between his teeth and I moaned, "Ohh, _f-fuuuck_!"

"Hn, Clare curses, how erotic." Fitz smirked against my skin and his fingers moved inside me, and he thrust them in and out, fast and hard. I grabbed the side of the couch and felt a warming sensation in the pit of my stomach, I knew I'd cum soon.

"Oh, yes! F-FITZ!" I screamed. He pulled his fingers out and passed his tongue over my hole, licking me clean. I breathed heavily and Fitz pulled away after placing a kiss over my sensitive flesh. He pulled away and Fitz looked over at Eli. I glanced up at Eli, then back over at Fitz.

"Couldn't get off from this Eli?" Fitz asked.

Eli glared at him.

"I was busy." He responded. I sat up between them and I glanced over at Eli as he attempted to pull his pants up. But Fitz stopped him, somehow. I felt like the third wheel for a second, and moved to sit on the coffee table. Fitz and Eli turned to look at me in unison. They blinked a few times and Eli asked, "What's up?"

"Well obviously you guys need some sort of release, and I was in the way. You guys go ahead, I'll watch." I purred. Fitz smirked and Eli did as well. Eli asked, "Are you sure?" I nodded, a smirk played at my lips. Fitz shrugged his shoulders and pulled Eli to him, crushing his lips over Eli's. I chewed on my bottom lip, watching my boyfriend make out with his enemy, my side line lover. I watched as Eli kicked his shoes off, and started to remove his pants, his mouth never left Fitz's as they continued to viciously make out, kissing frantically.

Fitz had started to remove his pants as well, and I licked my bottom lip. I find this scene in front of me to be awkwardly sexy. Awkward being that Eli is making out with a guy, that guy being his enemy, and sexy, well… I can't explain it but it was.

Eli's shirt was removed, and Fitz had started to lick and suck his nipples. Eli moaned and grabbed a fist full of Fitz's short hair. Fitz moved his lips down, and I instantly felt my face blush, and the place in between my legs began to pulse. Fitz opened his mouth and he wrapped his lips around Eli's cock. Eli moaned and I blushed harder. Watching Fitz give Eli a blow job was probably the most awkward thing to watch, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. Eli moaned louder, chewing on his bottom lip. I clenched my legs together and reached up, clenching my hair.

"Fuck." Eli groaned. Fitz pulled his head back and rolled his tongue around the tip of Eli's cock while his fist stroked what wasn't in his mouth. I whimpered, the feeling between my legs never disappeared. Fitz smirked and pulled his mouth away. Eli groaned from the loss and noticed that Fitz was removing his pants. I swallowed the lump in my throat and watched Fitz climb on top of Eli.

Eli opened his legs a little and Fitz grasped his cock and started to rub it against Eli. I wanted to turn away from this, but I couldn't. I seriously couldn't. I never really knew that watching two boys do something like this would turn me on so much.

"Ahh FUCK!" Eli screamed.

"Stop being a pussy Eli."

"It fucking hurt! You try and not scream when something is getting shoved up your ass without preparation." Eli retorted.

"Just shut up." Fitz growled. He started to thrust his hips back and forth, trying to ease the pain Eli was feeling. I licked my bottom lip and watched them, my head tilting to the side. I chewed on the inside of my cheeks and shifted around, clenching my legs together, trying to push the tension between my legs away. Eli's moans echoed around my house, and I whimpered. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached into my shorts and started to slowly circle my clit.

Fitz turned Eli over and positioned him on his hands and knees. Eli moaned and bowed his head as Fitz continued to thrust his hips faster. I moaned softly, and rubbed my clit faster and slowly pushed my finger inside, and thrust it in and out, fast.

"Shit, harder, fuck me harder." Eli groaned.

Fitz complied, thrust his hips hard to an erratic pace, and he reached down and fisted Eli's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

I added another finger, and plunged them faster, trying to get myself to cum. I needed release, bad. Fitz flipped Eli to his side and he pulled his leg over his shoulder. Eli groaned and our eyes met. I sat in front of him, plunging my fingers in and out. Fitz growled, and he pulled out, and spilled his cum all over my couch. Eli whimpered, and Fitz flipped Eli to his back and wrapped his lips around his dick.

"Fuck, oh god!"

I moaned a little louder than I intended to; I pulled my fingers out and quickly rubbed my clit. I can feel my orgasm coming. I arched my back and screamed. I slouched over the table, and I slowly opened my eyes, watching Eli cum in Fitz's mouth.

The entire room smelled of sex and sweat. I pulled my fingers out and walked to the kitchen to clean them.

"What time are your parents coming home?" Fitz shouted from the living room.

I looked at the clock. It was seven now, they should be home in about an hour.

"Around eight." I responded.

I walked into the living room and watched Eli and Fitz both get dressed. I sat down between them and an awkward silence befell the three of us. Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulders and Fitz said, "What we did just now… does not leave this fucking room."

"Like I'm going to tell people you and I had sex." Eli responded.

"You're a freak, of course you would." Fitz responded.

"Shut up Neanderthal."

I sighed and clenched my head in my hands.

"ENOUGH!"

End!

* * *

This sucked... in my opinion that is. I don't know... I felt like I could've done better, what do you guys think?


End file.
